You light up my Life
by chrysaliz
Summary: harry has a mysterious little visitor. one that that will change his entire life ..for the better?.......( this is my first fanfic ..so i'm sorry about the uninteresting summary..i only promise a story to the best of my capabilities and welcome any critic


Hello everybody. This is my first fanfic .so plz bear with me And plz plz give me reviews. good or bad. it'll at least tell me my story's being read. Summary: harry has a mysterious little visitor. one that that will change his entire life ..for the better?......or? I'll try to update atleast a chapter per day.(  
  
*()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~` chapter one : Coming Home  
One cold winter night. Harry potter trudged down a snow covered London Street thinking longingly of home and warm fire and delicious food. Harry potter needed no introduction. One look at his tall lean frame, emerald green eyes which hid modestly behind silver rimmed spectacles and the mop of messy jet-black hair not to mention the lightning shaped scar in his forehead, everybody knew, he, was Harry potter-the greatest wizard in the world.  
  
Great - why? You might ask. He had defeated Voldemort - the most evil sinister and cruel dark wizard who had ever existed. While Harry was one year old Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he had tried to kill baby Harry, the evil curse had rebounded on Voldemort himself, stripping him of all his powers. That Halloween night the legend of Harry potter began.  
  
He grew up only to finish what he had started - the downfall of Voldemort. At 17 he had defeated Voldemort with the help of Albus Dumbledore - Harry's mentor and school headmaster among the help of numerous others  
  
Now Auror Harry was walking down Holworth Alley where he and his friend Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger lived. He reached the sprawling mansion - Godric's Hollow and was greeted by an exuberant Ron, a warm cozy living room and the smell of Hermione's cooking.  
"Hiyyaaa Harry! How was your day? Hope Moody didn't live up his name today?"  
  
" Hi Ron. Don't even remind me about Moody unless u want me to live up to his name." Said Harry  
  
" What happened mate? You are never this 'moody' usually.."  
  
He was interrupted in mid-sentence by Hermione who came bustling in, " hulloo Harry. Come here I'll help u with your coat .Ron you never have any practical sense. Harry's barely stepped in and all you want to do is make an unhelpful blabbermouth of yourself by making 'moody' puns. There Harry, I think you'd better go to your room and change your robes. And come down soon for I have diner ready. And that goes for you too Ron." she said all these in one breath and turned towards the dining room.  
  
Harry shook his head in amusement at Hermione and started towards his room.  
  
Half-hearing Ron teasing Hermione, "heeerms, why should I change my robes? I wasn't out in the snow till 9 in the night you know?" and Hermione's somewhat faded exasperated reply to Ron, " Ronald Weasly, don't you call me 'herms' and if you had the slightest bit of..."  
  
As he changed into comfortable robes, He had the same weird feeling that had been haunting him the whole day. He had the feeling something he had lost was returning to him .. Thinking of lost. his mind wandered back to the War and Voldemort and the many things in his life he had lost due to it. As always he felt a murderous rage sweep over him but quelled it quickly and turned himself to more immediate things. like his grumbling stomach.  
By the time Harry got down the table was already laid out by dobby and Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. He greeted dobby and sat down to eat.  
  
" Hermione, Ron, how was your day in office?"  
  
"Quite interesting Harry, today I had to decipher a few ancient scrolls. It was not written In any of the languages I know."  
  
"Hey that's amazing herms..What language don't you know?.."  
  
"Ron.it's bad manners to interrupt when somebody's talking and even more so to interrupt with you mouth full of food. anyway Harry..what I was saying is it was filled with ancient runes and hieroglyphics, which were quite easy enough to decipher . but a few parts were written in a strange script ..with sort of swishy curvy strokes. Quite weird. I have to look up a few other books to find out what language it is. I was planning to ask Dumbledore for help . I've brought that scroll here Harry, it's quite interesting, you must see it you know"  
  
"Herms , if you plan to go all night , you'd better eat , it would give you energy you know .. Chicken contains a lot of Fibre protein as well as carbo.carbo .. What's that thing again Harry?" said Ron perfectly solemnly , sending Harry to fits of laughter.  
  
"Carbohydrates , Ron" said Hermione joining Harry's laughter.  
  
" Honestly! Ron, since when did you start checking the nutrient content of food ??" asked Harry in the middle of helpless laughter.  
  
"well .. I guess that's a side-effect of living too long with mione" said Ron with a grin.  
  
" I see , then what is the main effect Mr.Weasly ?" said Hermione playing along.  
  
" Well .. let me see. apart from acquiring a habits like getting up early , making the bedcovers , brushing and flossing my teeth , taking a hot-water bath at 6.30 in the morning and getting to office half an hour before ..."  
  
" Ron, you've forgotten wearing clean pressed robes and eating milk porridge everyday.." Said Harry.  
  
" You two will never grow up you know" said Hermione shaking her head with a smile.  
  
" Hey that's pretty unfair...", but Harry silenced Ron by saying "shush Ron , I hear something . Seems to come from that direction" and pointing to the direction of the drawing room.  
  
All the three got up to see what was the source of the noise was. As they were walking towards the room , " Hey Harry, I hear it too, sounds like somebody screaming"  
  
" No Ron I think it sounds like a child crying." said Hermione  
  
" Hermione, Ron, I think the crying is coming from outside.."  
  
" outside ..? Let's check it out" said Hermione while opening the heavy oak entrance door.  
  
The sight that greeted them left all the three speechless. Right outside the door , nestled in a bundle of blankets was a wee little baby , which had stopped crying when the trio had come out and was now staring at them with great interest. Dumbfounded, Harry dropped to his knees , at the sight of Harry the baby put out it's little hands and looked imploringly at him. 


End file.
